In the field of biomedical science there is an urgent need for medicinal compounds that are safe and efficient nuclear targeting vectors and which retain their properties of high selectivity and efficacy in treating cellular diseases. In this vein, the goal of the proposed research is the rational design of a nanoparticle-bioconjugate that addresses the multiple functional necessities needed as a possible treatment of malignancy in biological systems at the cellular level. Due to a peptide-bioconjugate surface functional group composed of bovine serum albumin and several viral peptide sequences, the proposed nanoparticle system possesses the ability to traverse cellular membranes. Once within the cellular membrane a dirhodium photodynamic molecule that is also surface-attached to the nanoparticle surface can be activated to cleave the cellular DNA with blue light. This DNA cleavage process can be controlled and has applications in the treatment of cellular diseases such as cancer. The proposed photodynamic therapy (PDT) agent may serve as a model in terms of its novel approach to drug cellular delivery and cancer treatment.